1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heatsink apparatus with a large heat-dissipation area.
2. Related Art
Along with the quick development and expansion of the application scope of high-tech industry, such as electronic information, portable computers have been increasingly popularized. The operating speed of electronic components, such as central processing units (CPU), hard disk drives (HDD) inside the portable computer apparatuses, increasingly becomes high, and the electronic components are miniaturized, so the heat-generating volume of a unit area is increased. If the heat cannot be dissipated in time, the over-high temperature may seriously affect the stability and operating efficiency of the electronic components.
In order to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components, heatsink modules are installed in the computer apparatus to dissipate heat and reduce the working temperature of the computer apparatus. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, according to a heat-dissipation method for electronic components in a portable computer of the conventional art, a heat conductive plate 10 is adhered to the electronic component 20 that generates heat, so as to increase the total dissipation area of the electronic component 20. The heat conductive plate 10 is extended to the position of a fan 11 away from the electronic component 20, so as to conduct a part of heat generated by the electronic component 20 to the fan 11 to dissipate heat through a convection forced by the fan 11. In addition, in order to improve the heat-dissipation performance of the fan 11, a heatsink fin 12 is further disposed on the fan 11. The heat conductive plate 10 is extended to and is connected with the heatsink fin 12, so as to accelerate the dissipation of heat.
In the conventional heat-dissipation method, the effective heat-dissipation area of the heat conductive plate for dissipating heat by using the forced convection is the surface above the fan only, and the area of a direct air receiving surface of the heat conductive plate is equal to that of the fan vent at most, such that the heat-dissipation area is limited and cannot achieve the effects of quick and uniform dissipation. In order to improve the dissipation performance, a heat conductive plate with larger area must be used. However, the heat conductive plate with larger area may cause an increase of the heat-dissipation resistance of the heat conductive plate. As such, as for the heatsink module, it is necessary to improve the flowing speed of the cooling air, reduce the temperature of the cooling air, or add more heat conductive plates, so as to alleviate the problem of the increase of thermal resistance. However, the problems of the increase of cost, big noise of fan, and complex arrangement of the entire system are generated.
In the conventional heat-dissipation method of FIG. 1B, the heat conductive plate and the heatsink fin must be connected by a bonding method, such as adhering or welding, so the manufacturing flow becomes more complex due to the step of bonding the heat conductive plate and the heatsink fin. The heatsink fin can only provide additional heat-dissipating contact area, and cannot facilitate the flowing and conducting of the air flow, and the disposal of the heatsink fin occupies too much space. In addition, as the heat conductive plate and the heatsink fin are not integrated into one piece, the junction therebetween is not completely sealed. The contact area is quite limited, such that the total effect of heat-dissipation is poor.